


Viewfinder

by saltee



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, blowjob, chanhee models for him, more warnings in the notes, photography student younghoon, yes younghoon will be taking pics during the act
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28267719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltee/pseuds/saltee
Summary: Chanhee looks divine under his studio lights, just as he’s imagined it a million times before.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Younghoon
Comments: 13
Kudos: 115





	Viewfinder

**Author's Note:**

> hi, i wanted to write something that's a lil Porny & Corny, so here we are. bbangnyu is actually my fave ship, and I have a bigger fic planned for them, but I couldn't stop myself from writing something short. 
> 
> a lil warning for some lack of discussion/communication in this + unsafe oral sex 
> 
> enjoy! <3

Younghoon’s hands shake as he checks the battery for the third time. Full, just as it was ten minutes ago. And there’s a new memory card in the camera too, just to be safe, just to be sure. He already changed the bulb in his studio light. Something more sultry, a nice orange glow. 

Warm and serene, just like his model for the night.

He’s keeping it simple like he always does. Just a chair, a sheet of silk draped over it, its shine almost pearlescent under the light. A throne for an angel. 

All he needs is a collection of portraits to pass this class, ten people that fit his theme. Younghoon decided to go the classic route since true creativity doesn’t exist anymore anyway. Angels and demons, that’s his theme, and he’s selected his models carefully, fitting the perception he had about them at first sight. But Younghoon has always believed that the camera reveals someone’s true self, making it so that he can find out exactly where his models fit in the two categories of his theme. 

The bell rings six times in a row, impatient.

Choi Chanhee.

Younghoon noticed him first during his second year at university. Chanhee was working at the coffee shop close to campus, his student pass sticking out of his back pocket whenever he turned to grab an extra cookie to go with Younghoon’s order.

Obviously, he fell in love on the spot.

“Hi. Do you want something to drink? Do you need anything? Have you done this before?” Younghoon is rambling as Chanhee steps inside of his apartment, blasted by Younghoon’s questions before he can even take off his shoes.

“Do you have something strong? It’s been a rough week,” is all that he says, followed by a polite smile. 

Younghoon can’t even twist the cap back on the bottle of wine before Chanhee holds out his already empty glass for a refill. The only reason he has a couple of bottles of wine around is for when his mother visits, but he’s happy to waste them on his guest. There’s just something about the dark red stain on Chanhee’s bottom lip as he takes another sip of his wine.

“Must be nice to not live on campus,” Chanhee says, one arm hugging his chest, looking around the apartment.

“My parents think I’ll get into trouble if I live on campus,” Younghoon blurts out.

Chanhee pulls his attention away from the corny ‘Live, Laugh, Love’ poster Younghoon has on the wall and smiles, swirling the dark red wine in his glass. “We wouldn’t want you to get into trouble, would we?” 

“No, I–” Younghoon forgets how to speak. He feels like he’s missing something, like he’s already one step behind, trying to keep up with Chanhee’s wits. So instead of speaking, he pours himself a glass too, wincing at the sour taste on his tongue. “As I said before, this is just a simple portrait shoot. You don’t have to do anything special.”

Chanhee eyes the chair that has been put out for him as he puts his empty glass away, taking off his denim jacket and dumping it on the couch. “Are you sure? I’m actually pretty camera shy, so I might need some guidance.” Chanhee sits down on the chair, the silk shifting under him. He shakes his head, trying to get his long bangs out of his eyes, staring at Younghoon, waiting for an answer.

Younghoon stands frozen, feeling like a sim waiting for instructions for a moment. Then, he remembers his camera. It’s his safe space, his guard, his armor. Quickly, he grabs it from the kitchen counter, turning it on and feeling calmer instantly. “Don’t worry,” he says, barely recognizing his own voice, “I’ll guide you.” 

Chanhee looks divine under his studio lights, just as he’s imagined it a million times before.

“Don’t move,” Younghoon says, his nerves all flushed through the drain. Somehow it doesn’t matter that he’s been watching this man from afar for two years now, crushing on him silently, wanting to get closer. Now he’s right in front of him, posing perfectly, making eye contact with him through the lens. “Just stay right as you are.”

Chanhee has his back straightened, legs pressed together and to the side, his socked feet resting sideways on the floor. He has a hand on his knee while he has the other behind him on the chair, leaning on it. This is exactly what Younghoon is looking for, that false sense of composure, a tranquility that is just a guise, like a venus flytrap before it snaps shut. 

Younghoon takes his first picture, capturing it. The camera beeps and Chanhee startles, bringing a hand up to his mouth to hide an embarrassed smile. “Is it good?” he asks behind his hand.

Already knowing the answer, Younghoon still pulls up the picture on the camera’s tiny screen. Just as expected, the face of an angel brought to him by pixels. “It’s perfect,” he says. “You can relax your body a bit, though. No need to be so composed.”

Chanhee laughs again, like it’s the silliest request in the world. But then, after two deep breaths, the tension leaves his spine and he leans into a more lazy pose. “I liked your exhibit last semester,” he then says, “it was very–” Chanhee follows the lens like a hawk, looking at Younghoon through the viewfinder, “it was very raw. I liked it.”

He almost got kicked out of his class for that one. Taking pictures of couples right after they had sex, not really a topic that his teachers were waiting for. It was hard to find willing participants and it was even harder to get each picture approved before blowing it up and putting it on the exhibit’s wall. Students at a house party with makeup smudged, an elderly couple with satisfied smiles, a prostitute in the hotel bathroom exhaling smoke into the vent. Stuff that pulled Younghoon out of his comfort zone just as much as it did with whoever looked at the photographs. 

But what touches him more is that Chanhee apparently visited the exhibit. And that he liked it.

Younghoon almost feels sick with nerves. 

“Thank you.” He takes a step closer, changing the settings on his camera. “That means a lot to me.” 

Chanhee leans back on both of his hands, crossing his legs and looking up at him through his lashes. “Are you gonna put me up on a wall too?”

Younghoon’s fingers pause while turning the lens, stopping in the middle of adjusting it. His mind races with all the things he’d like to do, the kinds of pictures he would take of Chanhee if it were up to him, and how he would keep them to himself instead of showing them off to the world. But instead, he says, “Of course. I’ll make you the main piece.”

“Oh, stop it.” Chanhee rolls his eyes, a subtle blush glowing through his pale cheeks. 

Younghoon takes another step forward. He can’t help it. Now he’s close enough that he can smell Chanhee, the scent of freshly ground coffee sticking to his clothes from his day job, and lavender, no cologne, just calming lavender. Younghoon wants to inhale him.

“Could you look up– right here,” Younghoon asks, towering over him now, and Chanhee follows his instructions instantly. “Don’t try too hard,” he adds, “you’re already pretty by yourself.” 

Chanhee’s lips part, an unwanted emotion almost making it to his face, but then he collects himself. Instead, he relaxes his face, something dark in his eyes as he looks up at him, his gaze almost burning him. “Like this?” he asks.

Yes. Younghoon wants to scream the word. Younghoon also wants to run away, lock the door behind him and never return. But he can’t move, can’t do anything but snap his pictures, trying to capture the beauty he sees in front of him. He feels like he’s flying too close to the sun, blinded by something dangerous in disguise, no way of turning back now.

Chanhee’s skin is as soft and perfect as it looks, is what he finds out when his hand moves before he can stop it, thumb on Chanhee’s jaw, fingers gently angling his face up. “Like this. Exactly like this.” He snaps a picture before he pulls his hand away. Somehow he needs proof that he ever touched him.

There’s something in the air that makes it hard for him to breathe, his body heating up despite the air conditioning blasting through the room. Younghoon thinks he might be imagining it, but then Chanhee wets his lips and uncrosses his legs, never breaking eye contact. There’s more to this moment than he thought.

“I’m so happy you asked me to model for you,” Chanhee says, reaching up to undo the top button of his blouse, pulling on the fabric to fan his chest. “We never talked, but you always looked like you had something to say. I was getting worried about you.”

He’s right about that. There are a lot of things Younghoon has been aching to say to him for these past years, words trying to escape him like air from a balloon. Instead, Younghoon moves to brush Chanhee’s bangs from his eyes, allowing his fingers to graze his forehead before pulling away and snapping another picture.

God, Younghoon wants to devour him.

“It’s really hot in here, isn’t it?” Chanhee asks. It isn’t. And yet he undoes another button. And another one, the fragile skin of his chest peeking through his shirt.

Younghoon swallows, his throat dry. “Off the shoulder,” he manages to say. Chanhee follows his directions, pulling his blouse to the side to reveal his shoulder. Then, he looks up at him again, Younghoon towering over him. It’s like he’s daring him.

He snaps another picture, fingers shaking as he does so. There’s heat in his body that’s trying to evaporate him, making his heart beat in his throat. Younghoon reaches down to hold Chanhee by his chin, thumb digging into his bottom lip, forcing him to relax his face. “Am I reading this right?” he asks, unsure. 

“You are,” Chanhee emphasizes his words by biting down on Younghoon’s thumb, hard. Younghoon pulls away, hissing at his throbbing finger while Chanhee just smiles like he’s never done anything wrong in his life. “So, how do you want me, mister photographer?”

Younghoon feels like he just found himself in some cheap hotel pay-per-view porn and he absolutely loves it. The strangeness of it all gives him a foreign surge of confidence, like this is all just a dream, like he can do anything without consequences. So he says, “Spread your legs a little,” bringing the camera up to his eye again. 

Chanhee does so, leaning back on his hands and letting his legs fall open. His linen pants strain at the movement, the white fabric turned cream under the warm studio light. “Like this?” he asks, wetting his pretty doll lips. 

Younghoon snaps a picture, answering his question with the beep of his camera. He studies Chanhee through the viewfinder, letting his eyes crawl over his face, his neck, then his collarbones, skin so thin and delicate. With one hand he reaches out, undoing another flimsy button on Chanhee’s blouse while his finger presses down on the shutter button in tandem with his heartbeat. The shirt drops off Chanhee’s shoulders completely, pooling around his slim waist. 

“You’re beautiful,” he says, taking as many pictures as he can in this fleeting moment, body shaking from the surreality of it all. “I can’t take my eyes off of you.”

“Then don’t,” Chanhee challenges, wetting his lips and reaching forward towards Younghoon, pulling at the string of his hoodie. “Though, it wouldn’t be the first time, would it?” 

Younghoon doesn’t know what to say, so he lowers his camera, truly looking at Chanhee now and his soft, naked skin. God, he wants to touch him so badly, but he feels like it’s forbidden. He’s not calling the shots here anymore. 

“Don’t you think I never noticed you looking at me?” Chanhee ties the string of Younghoon’s hoodie into a knot, looking up at him with daring eyes. “From afar too. On campus, at my job.” Chanhee lets his fingers walk down Younghoon’s stomach until they get stuck on his belt. He digs a nail into the leather, huffing a laugh at the way Younghoon’s breath hitches. 

“I know the way your eyes feel on my body, Younghoon.” Chanhee unbuckles Younhoon’s belt, pulling it through its loops and throwing it to the ground behind him, denting the wooden floor. “I like it. It sets me on fire.” 

All Younghoon can do is watch as Chanhee unbuttons his jeans, pulling them down his hips roughly. He manages a dry “Yeah,” when Chanhee asks him if he can go ahead, fingers already tucked under the elastic of Younghoon’s tight underwear. His cheeks burn red as Chanhee pulls down Younghoon’s boxers, deadly embarrassed by the state he’s already in, but Chanhee doesn’t seem to mind.

Instead, Chanhee does exactly what Younghoon has imagined so many times, fantasized about it deep into the night, hidden under the covers. But now it’s actually happening. The man he’s been dreaming of is taking his cock in his hands, stroking it with mild amusement in his eyes, as if it pleases him that he’s so painfully hard for him.

Chanhee looks up, face strict. “Keep taking pictures,” is all that he says before he wets his lips and leans down to take Younghoon into his mouth.

Younghoon almost screams. 

The camera nearly slips out of his hands, that’s how much he’s sweating already. But despite that, he manages to bring it up to his eyes. Chanhee looks like a mirage through the viewfinder, like an illusion that’s bound to evaporate the moment Younghoon blinks. So he doesn’t, and instead lets the shutter do the blinking for him, taking a picture of every movement Chanhee takes. The pictures tell a story, a step by step stop-motion of his cock getting sucked. 

“Shit,” he hisses, almost dropping his camera again, too overwhelmed by the pleasure that’s building, spreading slowly through the rest of his body. He feels weak. He feels strong. He wants more. He wants it to never end. 

The pictures turn blurry, his shaky hands losing their artistry. And yet the images become all the way more obscene. Chanhee’s eyes lighting up with the accidental flash, his lips shining from spit and precum, Younghoon’s cock an angry red in beautiful contrast to Chanhee’s hands that jerk him off whenever he catches his breath. 

It’s too much.

Younghoon finally allows himself to moan as he comes all over Chanhee’s face, surprised and shocked by how quickly and unexpectedly he fell apart. Chanhee startles, drops of cum hitting his cheeks, sticking to his skin like pearls. 

Somehow, Younghoon manages to snap another picture, capturing the moment.

It’s art, painted by his own pleasure. 

“You’re a quick one, aren’t you?” Chanhee lets go of Younghoon’s cock, allowing it to deflate against his pulled down underwear, the sight almost pitiful. “But are you just as quick with getting it back up again?” Chanhee runs a finger over his own cheek, collecting Younghoon’s mess and sticking it in his mouth, sucking it clean. He stares up at him with his soiled finger still resting on his lips, waiting for an answer.

Younghoon nods keenly.

“Good,” Chanhee says, reaching down to grab the silk sheet that he is sitting on, using the expensive fabric to clean his other cheek.

Younghoon is lost in bliss, standing frozen on his weak legs, not knowing what to do next, still trying to process that this really happened, that the person he’s been infatuated with for years now just sucked him off. And he came on his face. And he has pictures to prove it.

But he doesn’t have to think of what to do next, because Chanhee decides it for him when he asks,

“Hey, does your camera take videos too?” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! please leave a kudo and/or a comment if you've enjoyed this!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/S4LTEE)


End file.
